Never Again
by ivebeenpossessedbysatan
Summary: It has been weeks since Dean has seen Cas, and the hunter misses his angel. So when Cas shows up at the bunker, Dean decides to show Cas how much he missed him. Light dom/sub. Dom!Cas Sub!Dean One-Shot. PWP. Warning, it's literally just smut with a sprinkling of fluff.


Never Again

**A/N: This is just a little something I wrote the other night and honestly I debated on posting it or not but I decided why not. It's not beta'd but I edited the crap out of it, and this is my first time writing smut so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Don't worry, I am still working on a sequel for A Witch's Curse, but I couldn't get this to leave me alone so here it is. Enjoy!**

Dean stepped opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside. He was alone for the moment, Sam having run off to chase down some new lead on Metatron that would ultimately turn out to be nothing. Not that Dean was upset about it. There was so much tension between him and his brother recently, sometimes it was a relief to not be around each other for a while. And also…well, he was hoping maybe Cas would be by tonight. It was a long shot, and Dean knew it, but hey, a guy could dream, right? It had been weeks since he had last seen Castiel. _Weeks_. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to miss the angel.

He felt like such a girl. Ever since him and Cas had started…well had started whatever it was that they were doing, Dean felt like he had barely seen his angel. He knew that Castiel was busy with finding Metatron and trying to lead his squadron of angels but dammit, a guy had needs.

Needs it _appeared_ he was going to have to take care of himself. He had left Cas a message a few hours earlier telling the angel that he was alone at the bunker, and had invited him to drop by. Castiel's base of operations wasn't that far away from the bunker. Dean had hoped that being in close proximity to the angel would bring said angel to him. Apparently, he had been wrong.

It was still early, though. Castiel still had more than enough time to show. Dean went over to his bed and stretched out, electing to watch some crappy television until his…whatever Castiel was, showed._ If_ the angel even did. Dean heaved a sigh and settled back against the pillows. The hunter must have been far more tired than he realized because before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Dean was awoken sometime later when someone knocked on his door. Apparently Sam had come home early. The hunter sat up groggily and slowly shuffled to the door, rubbing at his eyes as he opened it. He was angry at being woken up and that made him sound harsher than the meant to.

"Dammit, Sammy, I was slee…" he started, but trailed off when he saw Castiel standing on the other side of the door. "Cas." he said a little breathlessly. He wasn't entirely sure how the angel had gotten inside the bunker but at the moment, he really didn't care. A sudden elation had filled him at the sight of Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." the angel looked somewhat nervous, as if he wasn't sure how he would be received. "May I come in?" Dean nodded and stepped back, still in a little bit of a daze. He couldn't believe that Castiel was actually here. The angel stepped into the room and Dean shut the door. He turned towards Dean.

"I'm sorry it's been so…" Before the angel could finish getting the words out, Dean cut him off with a needy, desperate kiss. Castiel seemed surprised, but responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the hunter and opening his mouth to receive Dean's tongue. The hunter pulled away after a moment and sighed, burying his face in Cas' shoulder.

"Fuck, I've missed you." Dean could hear the smile in Castiel's voice as he answered.

"I've missed you, too, Dean." Dean pulled away and looked down at Castiel. He forgot that he was should be angry with the angel. It didn't matter anymore. All he knew was that he wanted Cas. _Needed_ him. And he needed him now. Right now. Castiel must have seen the look in Dean's eye because the angel grabbed him by his coat, spun the hunter around slammed him against the door. Dean huffed in surprise, but the angel throw him around like this was always such a turn-on. Castiel moved closer and started to kiss up Dean's throat, only stopping to whisper in the hunter's ear.

"How much have you missed me, Winchester?" the angel growled, sending delicious shivers down Dean's body. The angel knew that Dean loved it whenever Cas called him by his last name.

"Lots." Dean managed. He was quickly losing his ability to form coherent thoughts as Cas continued to work his mouth over the sensitive skin of Dean's neck. The hunter let out a breathy moan when teeth grazed his earlobe. Castiel slowly made his way back up to Dean's mouth and kissed him hard, tangling his hands in the hunter's short blondish hair and securing their mouths together. Dean's head was so full of Cas' smell and the hot slide of the angel's tongue against his own that his mind was slowly losing control over his body. So it wasn't entirely his fault when he ran his hands down the angel's back to grip his ass and pull him closer, bringing their hips together. Cas let out a surprised moan as Dean's clothed erection brushed against his own. Castiel chuckled and slid one hand out of Dean's hair and down between them to grip Dean through his jeans.

"Eager tonight, are we?" He asked in a throaty voice, as he started to massage Dean, using the hand that was still in his hair to pull the hunter down to his mouth. Dean couldn't help but to thrust into Cas' hand. He nodded eagerly.

"Oh, God, yes." Dean breathed. Cas smiled and without warning pulled away. Dean whined at the loss of the angel's body heat, but Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him away from the door. Then he let go and pushed the hunter across the room until Dean felt the back of his knees hit the bed. Cas gave him one final shove and he fell back, landing on the soft mattress. He stood over Dean and quickly kicked off his shoes before starting to unbutton his shirt.

"No." Dean said, sitting up to stop Cas' hands, causing the angel looked at him in surprise.

"No?" Castiel said, arching his eyebrow. Dean swallowed and

"I mean…uh…Can I?" Dean asked, looking up at Cas. The angel smiled and spread his arms in an invitation. Dean grinned to himself and put his hands on Castiel's shoulders to push the trench coat off. It fell and pooled around the angel's feet. Dean smiled up at Castiel, who leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. When Cas went to pull away, Dean followed him and put his hands on the back of the angel's neck to keep him there. Dean felt the angel smile and, when he was positive the angel would stay he slid his hands down and began to finish what Cas had started.

As soon as he had gotten through all of the buttons he slid his hands against the smooth planes of the angel's chest. He groaned, suddenly needing to feel Castiel against him. He tried to pull him down on top of him but stopped when Castiel caught his hands and held them. Castiel stood back and gestured to Dean.

"Take off your clothes." he commanded, folding his arms over his chest. Dean hurried to comply, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. He laid back and unbuttoned his jeans, lifting his hips off of the bed so he could pull them down. It would have been easier to stand up but he knew that Castiel didn't want him to. The angel liked to have him undress sitting down. As soon as he had managed to get his pants past his thighs he felt Castiel place his hands over Dean's and helped him pull them the rest of the way off. He smiled at his angel, feeling a little high that Castiel was unable to wait for him to finish undressing himself.

"Lie back." the angel said, and Dean obeyed, laying back on the bed and staring up at Cas. The angel gave Dean a wicked smile that sent a thrill of anticipation straight to his dick. Castiel started to rub his hands up Dean's legs. The hunter wanted nothing more than to thrust up into his lover's hand but he knew better. If he does Castiel will stop, and right now that was the last thing the wanted.

"You've thought about this, haven't you, Dean?" The angel asked suddenly as his hands stilled on Dean's thighs. The hunter looked down at Cas in surprise. "Thought about how long it's been since I've taken you. How it's going to feel when I do it again. Haven't you?" Dean doesn't know what to say. Of course he's been _thinking_ about Cas. The angel is always on his mind. Castiel starts to rub him through his boxers and Dean can't help the breathy moan that falls from his lips. "Answer me, Winchester." The angel commanded in a low voice. Dean whined a little when Cas stops his ministrations.

"Fuck, Cas, yes." Dean said, and he lifted his hips without thinking, in search of friction. The angel's hands captured the hunter's hips and pinned them to the bed.

"No, no, no. You do that again and I'll stop." Castiel threatened. Dean groaned and nodded.

"I know. Sorry." he said in a breathless voice. God, he wishes the angel would just hurry up; it's already been too long and Castiel's teasing isn't going to help him last long. Castiel moved so that he was kneeling between Dean's legs. The man gasped when he felt the angel nuzzle his inner thigh.

"So eager." Castiel whispered his breath ghosting along Dean's cock. It took every ounce of self-control the hunter had to not thrust up into Cas' face. The angel rewarded Dean's patience by placing his mouth on Dean's clothed member, causing Dean to moan louder than the hunter would ever admit. Castiel started to kiss slowly up Dean's body, stopping to suck little marks into his skin every so often. Dean squirmed a little but kept his hips firmly on the bed. He wasn't sure whether he was allowed to move them yet.

Finally, Castiel worked his way to Dean's lips. He smiled at the hunter before kissing him hungrily, showing Dean that the angel was just as desperate as he was. Castiel moved so that he was now straddling Dean. The hunter took advantage of the new position and quickly moved to finish taking Castiel's shirt off. The angel chuckled slightly but allowed it, sitting up to give Dean more room. Dean removed the shirt and pulled the angel against him and he could _finally_ feel the bare skin of Cas' chest on his. Dean kissed Castiel heatedly, and the angel responded rather fervently. Dean wrapped his arms around his lover's torso and held the two of them together.

Castiel broke the kiss and moved down to the hunter's neck. The angel paused at the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder and bit down hard. Dean moaned and dug his nails into the soft skin of Cas' back, causing the angel to moan in return and thrust his hips down to meet Dean's. The hunter decided to press his luck and quickly returned the thrust. When the angel moaned a louder, Dean was sure that Cas was past the point of caring so he slid his hands down the angel's body so he could undo his slacks. Once this was accomplished, he slipped one hand inside and started to touch his angel, pleased to find out that Castiel was not, in fact, wearing any underwear. The angel moaned and pressed himself into Dean's hand.

"Oh, Dean." he moaned into the hunter's ear. Dean groaned and started to work his hand faster, using the other to push the slacks the rest of the way down. Castiel lifted his legs and let them slide off onto the floor. Dean adjusted his hand position and started to work Cas in earnest, riding the wave of moans that Cas was pouring into his ear. Suddenly, Cas put his hand on Dean's and pulled him away.

"_Please_ tell me you have lube." he said into Dean's ear and the hunter nodded eagerly. Hell yeah, this is exactly what he wanted. He struggled a little with Cas on top of him but managed to reach to the side and pull the small bottle out of his bag. He pressed it into the angel's hand. Castiel smiled and rolled off, moving so he was beside Dean instead of on top of him. He trailed his hand slowly down Dean's torso to the top of his underwear. In one fluid motion, the angel gripped the boxers and pulled them off. Dean thought he heard the sound of fabric ripping but he was _so_ beyond caring at this point.

Castiel took Dean into his hand and pumped him lazily a few times before sliding his hand down towards Dean's puckered hole. The hunter gasped when he felt Castiel's long fingers tease him before the angel pulled away and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers, rubbing it around slightly to warm it. He ran his hand back down towards Dean's entrance, circling the ring of muscle with one lubed finger before easing it inside, causing Dean to gasp. Castiel gently worked his finger in and out before adding more lube and another finger. He started to scissor them, opening the hunter up. Dean moaned and pressed down impatiently against Cas' fingers.

"You're so eager, Dean." Castiel said as he hooked his fingers and pressed against Dean's prostate. Dean moaned loudly, arching his back. "I love seeing you like this. So ready for me. So needy. Do you need me, Dean?" Dean nodded feverishly and let out a deep moan as Castiel pressed a third finger into him. The hunter hissed a little at the burn but Cas hooked his fingers again, causing Dean to quite forget about the stretch and burn caused by the angel's fingers. "You need me to fuck you, huh? You want my cock in your tight little ass?" Castiel growled as he pushed his fingers into Dean faster. The hunter's dick was painfully hard and all Dean wanted to do was touch himself but when he tried Castiel batted his hand away.

"Oh, no, Dean, I'm going to make you come tonight." Castiel said, smiling sweetly. He bent down and licked a strip up his lover's cock, pausing to give careful attention to Dean's head. Dean fought the urge to thrust into the sinful, teasing mouth. Castiel continued to push his fingers in and out of Dean while he was licking away the pre-come that was beading at the tip of Dean's member. Dean was panting and moaning and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Cas. Please." Dean begged, whining pitifully. The angel pulled back and grinned at Dean.

"What is it you want me to do, Dean? I don't understand." Castiel asked, running his tongue along Dean's cock again. Dean groaned. Cas was going to play with him tonight, dammit. He should have known that from the beginning. The angel loved to tease him.

"Caass." He drawled out. He didn't want to ask-he _hated_ asking. And the angel fucking _knew_ that. Castiel started to work his fingers faster, hitting that spot each time he pushed in.

"What, Dean? Just tell me what you want; I'll give it to you." Dean moaned.

"God, Cas, just fuck me already." Dean growled. He didn't open his eyes to see but he was sure that the angel smiled.

"Of course, Dean." Castiel said, removing his fingers. Dean whined a little at the loss as Castiel rolled a condom on and spread the lube over himself. Dean didn't have to wait long-It only took Castiel a few seconds before he was pushing into Dean.

"Oh, Dean." Castiel's voice was wrecked as he slowly pushed into Dean. He bottomed out and stayed there for a moment, letting Dean get used to his girth.

"For fuck's sake, Cas, _move_." Dean hissed. Castiel leaned threateningly over Dean.

"What was that?" Dean bit his lip, the harshness in Castiel's voice sending chills down Dean's spine. Dean swallowed.

"Please, Cas, move." he amended. Castiel pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. Dean moaned, and Cas set a furious pace, snapping his hips and thrusting deeper and deeper into Dean. The hunter is riding on a high, his nails digging into his lover's back. Castiel groaned and thrust even harder. He shifted his angle and suddenly hit Dean's spot, causing Dean to arch against him.

"Cas…I wanna…" Dean stuttered as Cas brushed his prostate again. The hunter licked his lips and tried again. "Let me ride you." he managed, rising up on his elbows to get closer to his lover. The angel paused, considering, then pulled out slowly and lay down beside Dean.

"Come on, then, Winchester." he gestured to his body. Dean leapt up and quickly straddled Cas, leaning over to kiss the angel sloppily. The hunter positioned himself over Cas and slammed down, taking all of the angel in one swift motion. Castiel groaned and gripped Dean's hips and thrust himself up into Dean at the same time Dean pushed down on him. Dean threw his head back as the angel brushed his prostate.

"Oh, Cas. Yes." Dean said, pushing himself up and down on Cas' cock. The angel moved with him, taking one hand off of Dean's hips and placing it around the hunter's length, stroking in time with each the hunter's bounces. Dean moved his hands to the angel's chest so that he had better leverage. Castiel tightened his grip and started pump Dean faster. Dean bit his lip as he felt the heat begin to pool in his stomach.

"Cas…I'm gonna…" he said, and Castiel rose up so he could kiss Dean.

"Shh. I got you. Come for me, Dean." Castiel's low voice, sounding so wrecked with their lovemaking was all it took. Dean came in long spurts, painting his and Castiel's chests. The angel kept pumping, helping the hunter through his orgasm. When Dean's rhythm stuttered, Cas gripped Dean's hips and thrust into him once, twice, three times before he was coming, crying out the hunter's name as he filled the condom. He kept thrusting into Dean until he had completely ridden out his orgasm. Dean lifted up, and gently eased Cas out of him. Cas sighed happily and slipped off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trashcan beside the bed. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and used it to clean them both. The tissue followed the condom and then Castiel pulled the hunter into his arms. Dean sighed and snuggled into the angel's chest.

"We should never wait that long again." Dean said, and Castiel chuckled.

"Never again." The angel agreed, and kissed the hunter on the forehead. Dean swallowed nervously. He had something that he needed to tell Cas, and he needed to tell the angel tonight. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"Cas?" Dean asked, not looking up at his lover.

"Hmm?" The angel was still caught up in the bliss of their activities. He ran his hands lazily over the hunter's back. Dean almost lost his nerve, but he'd been holding on to this for too long already.

"I love you." Dean whispered into the angel's chest. Castiel's hands stilled on Dean's back and he looked down at the hunter, who determinedly stared straight ahead, purposefully not meeting the angel's eyes. Dean felt a hand move from his back to his chin, forcing him to look up. The hunter did so rather hesitantly, worried about what he is going to see in Castiel's eyes.

But the angel was smiling. His blue eyes were full of warmth and adoration. He moved his mouth down to cover Dean's in a long, sweet kiss.

"I love you, too." Castiel said. He smiled and kissed the hunter again. Dean sighed and responded, pressing against the angel as happiness radiated through his entire body. Dean grinned and pulled away.

"Round two?" he asked. Castiel laughed and smoothed Dean's hair back.

"Round two." he agreed, and rolled over on top of Dean, pressing the hunter into the mattress and sealing their lips together once again.


End file.
